


Send Me a Picture

by lizwontcry



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M, another Four Days Out fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: "Mr. White! Mr. White, whatever you do, don't look at your phone!" Jesse is banging on the door, but it's too late. Walt has already seen it.Jesse accidentally sends Walt a picture.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Send Me a Picture

**Author's Note:**

> As usual this one got out of my hands. What can you do? I can't seem to stop writing about these two. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and such.

"Mr. White! Mr. White, whatever you do, don't look at your phone!" Jesse is banging on the door, but it's too late. Walt has already seen it.

Walt chuckles and takes his time answering the door. Let Jesse twitch a little in the hallway.

When he finally does open the door, he says, "Yes, Jesse? Is there something I can do for you?"

Jesse rushes in and finds Walt's cell phone next to the bolted-down hotel TV. "How do you delete this?!"

"No need, Jesse. I've already seen it. Thank you so much for sharing it with me, by the way. So kind of you."

Jesse sneers at Walt. "I meant to send it to Jane, douchebag. Your name was right next to hers in my phone! It's an easy mistake to make."

"Well, give Jane my regards. Very impressive."

"What, did you look at it, you old perv? I bet you did."

"It was right in front of my face, I had no choice, Jesse,” Walt says calmly.

"Whatever. I'm going back to my room."

Jesse looks at Walt in disgust before he leaves the room in a huff. Walt chuckles again, but as soon as he's gone and the door has closed, Walt takes another glance at his phone.

The first picture Jesse sent is rather straightforward--it's simply Jesse holding his erect penis quite proudly. The other picture is more of an art piece, Walt thinks--Jesse is laying back in bed, his eyes closed, naked, one hand pinching his nipple and the other holding his penis. He's biting his lip and looks to be in quite a state of arousal. Walt thinks "Jane," whoever that is, will probably enjoy the images very much.

Walt sure as hell does.

It takes him by surprise, how moved he is by these simple photos. Of course Jesse is an idiot for sending his intimate pictures to the wrong person, but Walt can't deny that Jesse is somewhat of a masterpiece underneath all those bulky clothes. Who knew? The curve of his neck, the slim belly, the slight amount of hair and the odd tattoo on his chest, his erect and pink nipples. And needless to say, his engorged penis is itself almost an artform. 

Walt has never particularly thought of Jesse in a sexual way, but... it's possible that after the last couple of days, being stuck in the desert together, thinking they were going to die right then and there, well, it was quite the bonding experience. At least for now, he has a certain fondness for Jesse that apparently extends to appreciating the art of his naked body.

Walt shrugs it off, undressing and getting into bed. In the morning, they're going to have breakfast and return to Albuquerque--Walt makes a mental note to come up with some kind of elaborate lie to tell Skyler about what his dear old mother has been up to—but for now, he can enjoy some alone time.

He turns the TV on as a distraction but inevitably finds himself looking at the pictures on his phone again. It's not like he's going to touch himself to them or something. It's not like... he's going... to touch himself...

Okay, so he's touching himself. Who cares? He's basically on vacation. And it's not like Skyler is feeling very randy lately as she's about to give birth. So what if he can't stop looking at Jesse's impressive manhood? Nobody has to know--

Walt hears the door open and he's not quick enough to hide what he's doing, because Jesse comes storming in, saying, "Yo, Mr. White, you didn't lock your door, any stranger can come in here--"

Jesse takes in the whole situation--the phone in Walt's hand, the covers all askew, and obviously, Walt's lack of pants. Walt only has a thin white shirt on. He feels wildly exposed. But he’s not exactly uncomfortable? It's hard to explain.

"Oh, shit, sorry, Mr. White! I was coming in here to--wait. Wait a fucking second, is that your phone? Were you looking at..."

Oh, sure. Jesse can't do basic fucking math and doesn't know a single element on the periodic fucking table, but he sure can deduce the hell out of a situation.

Walt sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Jesse, what do you want? Do you not know how to knock on a door? How is it that you lack this basic function of human beings?" There. Insult him. That'll teach him.

"Ughhh, whatever, man. Look, I was just coming in here to ask if you had a lighter. I lost mine in the fucking desert somewhere."

"Jesse, why would I have a lighter? Of course I don't have a lighter. It's not my fault that you’re so absent-minded you can’t keep a simple lighter in your pocket."

"Fine! I'll go ask someone at the front desk. Jesus."

Walt waves his hand to indicate, yes, please go ask the front desk, whatever it takes to get you the hell out of this room.

But Jesse doesn't leave yet.

Instead he appears to be contemplating the scene--Walt in bed, glasses off, nearly naked, with his phone by his side. Walt stays silent. He definitely wonders what the hell is going through Jesse's head, but he's learned enough by now to know that Jesse better collects his thoughts when he's had some time to think. 

Finally Jesse laughs, and says, "Sorry, man. I just can't believe you were jacking off to my picture. I gotta get out of here."

Walt doesn't deny this. "I'll call the front desk and let them know you're coming," he says.

"Yeah... I'm coming, all right. You like to picture that, huh?"

"I don't know, Jesse, do you want me to picture that?"

"Yo, this is getting weird. I'm--I'll see you later."

Finally Jesse turns around and leaves, and Walt hears the door close behind him. He chuckles at how flustered Jesse was when he left. How cute he looked with his cheeks turning red and how he nearly stumbled over his words. 

Walt calls the front desk from the hotel phone to let them know Jesse's coming down for a lighter. Then he picks up his own phone and looks at the pictures again. One more time won't hurt.

****

Jesse doesn't know what the fuck is going on. Is Mr. White, like, gay or something? Like, he has a wife and shit, but that doesn't really mean anything. He's never noticed the dude checking him out or anything. Maybe he's just really sly about it.

He shakes his head while he's in the elevator. _Get over it, man,_ he tells himself. There is no logical reason to keep thinking about this. So the guy likes his pictures. They're pretty damn good pictures, Jesse would say so himself. He tried going for an arty vibe instead of a slutty one--Jane seems to dig the tasteful shit more than just a random dick pic. In fact she already responded with her own classy pic, her tits looking all delicious and her sweet ass being fine as always. 

So... why isn't he thinking of that picture instead of going back to Mr. White with his dick out in bed? Maybe he's still delirious from dehydration and hunger and almost dying in a fucking RV with his former chemistry teacher and current meth making partner. He does feel closer to the guy; even his random insults feels more like teasing rather than actual anger. 

Whatever. Jesse gets the lighter from the front desk and goes back to his room. He looks at Jane's picture again and tries unsuccessfully to jerk off to it. Yeah, something is definitely wrong here. 

Sighing, he sinks into bed and covers his head with the comforter. He knows what he _wants_ to do, but like... it's crazy. But what the hell. He's out of town and no one will ever know. 

After going back and forth about this for a while, Jesse sighs and retrieves his phone from the bedside table.

_I showed u mine... now u have to show me yours_

He hesitates before he sends the text to Mr. White but not for long. He wants to throw his phone across the room. He wants to hide in the closet--no, not the closet, anywhere but the closet.

It doesn't take long for his phone to buzz. Jesse doesn't want to see the response, but actually he really, really does.

_You'll have to see it in person if you're so interested. I'm not going to send you a picture._

Of course. Prick. 

Jesse goes back to hiding in his comforter. Again he knows what he's going to do. Because fuck it, that's why. 

His phone buzzes again.

_You have five minutes before the offer is off the table._

Jesse waits four minutes until he gets out of bed, leaves his room, and knocks on Mr. White's door.

*****

Walt's almost given up when there is a hesitant knock at the door.

"Come in, Jesse," he calls out. "The door is still unlocked."

Jesse enters the room, looking... sort of defeated, but also kind of intrigued. Walt totally understands the feeling. They're really going to do this, whatever it is. This is  
going to change things significantly. But perhaps a change is necessary. Everything ultimately transforms, right? It has to.

Walt waits to see where Jesse perches himself before he gauges what happens next. Jesse chooses a chair by the desk, sitting backwards. He looks up at Walt shyly, not knowing what his next move is. Walt wants so many things at once and it all includes touching Jesse Pinkman. He doesn’t even know where to start.

"Come sit next to me, Jesse. Please."

Maybe Jesse's just used to following Walt's instructions now, because he gets out of the chair and slowly walks to the bed. He only takes his shoes off before he sits next to Walt on the bed.

"If you want to see it, you need to take off more than your shoes," Walt instructs. "Don't be shy, Jesse. It's okay. It’s just me. It’s just us."

"But... it's like... gay and stuff," Jesse whispers.

"It doesn't have to be anything. It can be whatever we want it to be." Walt doesn't know what this means, exactly, but it seems to be what Jesse needs to hear. 

Walt watches with interest as Jesse slowly peels his clothes off. He starts with his socks, next his comically huge blue jeans, then his shirt. He's just wearing  
ridiculously ugly boxer shorts now, but damn, does he look good in those boxers. His delicious hip bones are peaking out from where the boxers rode down a little after taking his jeans off. Walt can appreciate a piece of art when he sees one. 

Jesse gets back in bed. He doesn't look at Walt. 

"Yo, Mr. White... what did you like about those pictures?" He says, a catch in his voice that Walt has never heard before. 

"I'll tell you, but only if you look at me."

Jesse exhales. His nervousness is only turning Walt on more; he's nearly rock hard after the stripping and the little sighs Jesse doesn’t know he’s making. Jesse turns to face Walt. His eyes are so earnest and blue. 

Walt frames Jesse's face with his hand, and uses his other hand to lightly touch Jesse's lips.

"I like these... and how you were biting them," Walt says. He moves his hand down to Jesse's neck. "I like the curve of your neck, and I imagined sinking my teeth into  
it to see if you're sensitive there... are you sensitive there, Jesse?"

"Y--yes, I think so..."

"Good to know." Walt moves his hand down Jesse's chest and lightly moves his fingers through Jesse's little patch of chest hair. Jesse gulps.

"I bet this is sensitive, too." Walt lightly traces his finger down his chest and outlines his nipple but doesn’t outright touch it. "I wonder what would happen if I grazed it with my tongue. What if I licked it and made it hard?"

Walt doesn't know where all this dirty talk is coming from, but by the way Jesse is reacting, he's definitely going to continue. 

Walt trails his finger down the soft slope of Jesse's stomach. "I imagined kissing down your belly and watching you squirm. I imagine how perfectly you would fit in my arms with the way our bodies melt together.”

"God, Mr. White..." Jesse manages to say. 

"Take them off," Walt whispers in Jesse's ear. 

Jesse obeys him, taking his boxers off and throwing them on the floor. Walt nods approvingly at how hard Jesse is; his dick is pink and flush and solid and Walt has never wanted to touch anyone so badly, but he wants Jesse to _need_ his touch. He wants Jesse to ask for it. _Beg_ for it.

Walt removes the covers so Jesse can see how hard he is, too. Jesse stares at Walt's dick, his eyes as big as saucers. He reaches over to touch it but Walt says, "No, no. You can't have it yet. I'm not finished telling you what I liked."

"You liked looking at my dick, Mr. White. We both know that," Jesse says, his voice deep and low. "Cut the shit."

"You're right, Jesse, I did like looking at it. What do you want me to do with it now?"

"Fuck off, man," Jesse says, but there's no bite to it. 

Walt doesn't respond. He only looks at Jesse and waits.

“I know you want to touch it.”

Walt still doesn’t answer.

Jesse sighs. “Fuck! Fine. _I_ want you to touch it.”

So he does. Walt grazes his hand down Jesse’s belly, through the downy hair, and finally holds Jesse in his palm. Jesse closes his eyes as Walt touches him, moving his thumb across the head, where Jesse is already nice and wet. Walt’s never done this before but that doesn’t seem to matter--Jesse lets out a tiny moan that goes straight to Walt’s dick.

“You’re already so wet for me, Jesse. I like that. Now you can touch me if you’d like.”

Jesse moves slightly so that he’s laying closer to Walt, almost with his chin on Walt’s shoulder. He doesn’t mess around--he puts his hand on Walt’s cock and strokes it a little--not a lot, but enough to make Walt close his eyes and shudder.

“You like that… I know you like it,” Jesse whispers in Walt’s ear. 

“Yes, Jesse… you are correct about that…”

“Maybe I finally found something I can make a good grade on,” Jesse murmurs. “What do you think… Mr. White?”

It’s almost funny how fast Jesse has turned the tables on Walt, because now he would do or say almost anything if Jesse just keeps touching him, which Jesse clearly knows.

“I’ll give you extra credit… if you keep doing that.”

Jesse snickers, but he doesn’t stop stroking Walt; he’s got a rhythm down that even Walt hasn’t tried by himself before and it’s incredible for just a hand job. 

Jesse is the one who initiates the first kiss, which surprises the hell out of Walt. What’s even more of a shock is that the kiss is… gentle. It’s a little odd with their facial hair kind of scratching each other a little, but other than that, it’s almost intoxicating how delicate Jesse is with his lips, like he’s almost scared of hurting Walt somehow. He throws in a little lip biting and tongue sucking but for the most part, it's sweet and soft.

Walt sinks deeper and deeper into the void of nothing but Jesse. There is nothing else, only Jesse. Nothing matters. The cancer doesn't matter. Nothing. Only Jesse.

“You asked me if my neck was sensitive… what about yours, Mr. White? Don’t answer me--I’ll find out for myself,” Jesse says. He travels down Walt’s jaw, kissing it, sucking on his throat, and moving to a spot on his shoulder that he first kisses, then bites, and smiles broadly as Walt yelps.

“Yo, I’m just guessing here, but it seems like you dug that. And let’s see… what about this?” Jesse only slightly licks Walt’s nipple, and it instantly hardens under his tongue. Jesse nips at it, sucks at it; he makes Walt nearly desperate with needing some kind of release. 

“God… Jesse… please…” Walt can barely even breathe at this point.

*****

Jesse doesn’t know he’s going to take control of the situation until he actually takes control of the situation. It’s just… Mr. White closing his eyes and, like, arching his back and shit because of what Jesse is doing to him… it’s almost better than any drug has ever made him feel.

Not that he’s ever been with any dudes before but he has seen a couple of gay pornos over at Badger’s place a few times. Obviously he mercilessly made fun of the guy for watching homo shit but he sat there with him watching it, too. Maybe they masturbated together once or twice, whatever, that’s between the two of them. It's not gay if they don't touch.

Walt murmurs his name and almost looks like he’s in pain because he’s so fucking hard--and his dick isn’t, like, mega-huge or something but it’s thick and long and Jesse gets some weird satisfaction out of stroking the guy until he begs for mercy. 

So Jesse takes pity on him and gets on top of him. Mr. White, all vulnerable and horny and crazy with lust, doesn’t question what he’s doing. He holds on to his hips for dear life instead.

Jesse rubs himself against Mr. White a few times, closing his own eyes at how good he feels underneath him. He leans in to kiss him, and part of him just wants to fucking bite him and claim his mouth as his own--the mouth that has hurled so many insults at him in the past. But he finds himself enjoying the way Mr. White  
desperately clings to him as he slowly works his tongue into his mouth, kissing him softly, slowly. 

Jesse tries something he saw in one of those pornos--he grabs his dick and lines it up with Mr. White’s and jacks them both off with his hand. Mr. White gasps, and looks at Jesse like he’s not even in the present; like he’s on some other kind of planet and instead of Jesse he only sees stars. 

Mr. White’s dick in motion with his own feels fucking awesome, Jesse would be the first to admit. They’re both sticky and hard and they’re kissing and Mr. White is grabbing Jesse’s neck and pulling him closer and… Mr. White comes first, groaning and arching his back and breathing heavily. It’s a nice sight, Jesse thinks. Not one he ever thought he’d see, but nice nonetheless.

Feeling Mr. White's orgasm, and the jizz that acccompanies it on his own dick, Jesse comes soon after. He immediately goes in search of a washcloth. He cleans them both off and then turns over so he’s not looking at Mr. White. Not that he doesn’t want to or whatever, but… he thinks maybe Mr. White wants some space or something. 

Instead, Mr. White moves so that his chest is against Jesse’s back. “Jesse… I was serious before. I thought about holding you against me while we sleep. I want to feel you in my arms. Is that… okay?”

Jesse’s first instinct is to say, “Uh, that’s fucking not okay,” but actually it is. It’s very okay. And although he and Jane fall asleep like this sometimes, it’s different with Mr. White. He can’t define it and doesn’t want to. And doesn't have to.

Mr. White pulls him closer. He messes with Jesse’s hair a little and it feels good. When he starts stroking his neck, that’s when Jesse closes his eyes and has one of the best nights of sleep in his life.

*****

The next morning, Walt wakes up before Jesse. The sun is shining through the curtains in a way that makes Jesse look like a porcelain doll or something. For the first time Walt notices the freckles on Jesse’s shoulders. He kisses them lightly, and Jesse stirs in his sleep. Walt is almost afraid Jesse will be disgusted that he’s waking up to Walt kissing him. Being aroused in the middle of the night is a lot different than waking up with the consequence in the morning.

But Jesse yawns and then smiles at Walt and it’s so… weirdly moving that Walt almost can’t deal with it. 

Before Jesse can talk, Walt kisses him softly. Jesse moans the tiniest bit and it’s nice. 

“Mr. White… I think I want you to fuck me,” Jesse whispers. “While we’re still here. When I get home… I have Jane, okay? Don’t get it twisted. This is just a vacation thing. A _we almost died and I made some weird decisions_ kind of thing. Got it?”

Walt is almost relieved. It would get messy if they tried to maintain this back in Albuquerque. As much as he loves putting his palm on Jesse’s face and kissing him deeply, he can’t imagine doing that in the RV when they’re trying to meet a deadline. Plus, he has to make things work with Skyler and the baby’s coming soon…

Also, Jesse wants Walt to fuck him.

“Yo, Mr. White, did you hear me?”

Walt chuckles. “Yes, Jesse. I agree to your terms. And. I want to… do that. Do you have…”

Jesse brought out a small jar of lube. “I… kind of asked the front desk if they had any when I got my lighter. It is what it is, okay? It’s not like I planned for this.”

Although it actually _does_ seem a little like Jesse planned for it, Walt doesn’t argue. He wants to know what it feels like to be inside of Jesse.

Walt reaches for Jesse, but Jesse moves back a little.

"Wait. Um, before this happens... I need to know something."

"What is it, Jesse?"

"Please tell me I'm not just a distraction. From your cancer stuff. Please tell me that. I can't do this if I'm only a way to pass the time. That you need me to prove a point or something. Please."

Walt's heart breaks for the boy. The things he's already put Jesse through...

"No, Jesse. You're not a distraction. I promise you." Walt is not a hundred percent sure about that, actually. But he's sure right now.

Jesse nods, believing him. "Okay. Okay, good."

“Come here… I need to kiss you again,” Walt says. Jesse grins and scoots closer to him. Walt runs his hands over Jesse’s slim hips, his slender back, his small but curvy ass. 

“You are stunning.” Walt is feeling complimentary today.

“I like… how strong you are,” Jesse says. “I like how you hold me. I like how you kiss me.”

“Mmm… I like that, too.” Walt gets on top of Jesse, careful not to hurt him with his body weight. He takes the lube and puts some on his fingers. Jesse nods, and Walt slips a finger into Jesse. Jesse closes his eyes, and Walt feels him tightening around his finger. He continues the fingering, loving the expressions on Jesse’s face and how he encourages Walt to keep going. 

“I’m ready,” Jesse breathes. “I mean… I think I am. I just want you inside of me so bad…”

“I want that, too, Jesse. I want you.”

So Walt carefully positions himself to move inside of Jesse. It takes some adjusting, but eventually they come together rhythmically, groaning and panting and calling out. 

“Please… Mr. White, kiss me. I need you to kiss me.”

Walt does as he’s asked and kisses Jesse, a mixture of soft and rough, biting and licking, dominating and being dominated. Jesse is stroking himself now, and Walt  
can somehow feel how close Jesse is to coming---it almost seems like his whole body is rushing to meet Walt, and Walt can feel both of their orgasms reverberate between them and inside of them. HIs whole body is on fire.

When it's over--and it's not over quickly--they lay together, gasping, kissing, and… laughing?

“I can’t believe we just did that, Mr. White. Like… gross.”

“Yeah, it was pretty disgusting,” Walt says sarcastically.

“Come on, you know what I mean.” Jesse kisses him again; Walt grasps Jesse’s hand with his own. He does know what Jesse means.

The two of them clean up and begrudgingly pack their bags. It’s time for them to go home. It’s time for this to end.

*****

After a somewhat awkward lunch at a diner, Jesse swaps out the RV with his car that he parked just outside of town. They drive to the airport in silence.

When Jesse pulls up in front of it, Walt says, “I know I can trust you to, uh…”

“Yeah.” Jesse doesn’t know how Mr. White can doubt him at this point. Of course he’ll get the money to Mr. White’s family if he doesn’t live long enough to do it  
himself.

God, what a depressing thought.

“Hey, whatever happens, your family will get your share.”

Mr. White nods. “Thank you.”

Jesse watches Mr. White closely as he gets out of the car to get his luggage. Something has obviously changed between them, but it’s yet to be determined if it’s a good change or a bad change. 

He wants… _something_. Like, what, a fucking kiss? No. They don’t do that. So what the hell, man?

“So, uh… I’ll be hearing from you, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Mr. White says, and the tone of his voice and how easily he walks away without looking back breaks something in Jesse. 

He drives away, trying not to care. Trying not to feel.

And when he finally gets home and pulls the covers over his head, he sees he has a text.

It’s a dick pic from Mr. White.

Jesse laughs. That son of a bitch.

*****

_Are you all alone baby, whatcha wearing?  
Send a little something I could stare at  
Won't you show me?  
Are you lonely?  
Wanna see you right now with no filter  
Take another snapshot in the mirror  
Won't you show me? (come on and show me)  
Are you lonely? (come on and show me)  
I don't wanna wait 'cause the anticipation is killing me  
I don't wanna wait, no, I don't wanna wait_

\- Send Me a Picture - Gwen Stefani -

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks as always to [Porkchop_Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkchop_Sandwiches) for the inspiration and knowledge from various recent conversations.


End file.
